


Carnival Sideshow

by MayRaven1798



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Carnival, Eventual Smut, Evil Twins, F/M, Knife Throwing Act, Mermaids, Multi, Romance, Secrets, Sideshow - Freeform, Slow Burn, Strongman - Freeform, magic?, robots?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRaven1798/pseuds/MayRaven1798
Summary: Tasha and her sister Shara are two orphaned small town teen girls who spend the afternoon at the visiting Carnival and their lives are never quite the same.Because of the time period (1930s) that this story is set in there are references to racism and to homosexuality being illegal. So if these topics offend you please don’t read this story. Also, I’m not a historian. If you spot something that strikes you as terribly inaccurate please let me know.Main pairing focus is on Tasha/Data, but there are some elements of Ishara(Shara)/Geordi. It also involves many other crew members—not only main characters.Mar 20th Update: I never do this, but I have altered the title of this story. I hope it doesn’t throw anyone off.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar, Geordi/Ishara Yar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer, anything pertaining to the Star Trek universe is not mine. I am not making any money here, just trying to stay sane in this crazy world.
> 
> This is an alternative universe that is quite different from that of ST:TNG. Some of the characters have been altered in age and slightly in personality. (ie Tasha and Ishara are close and Deanna is a bit more Marina). This is a personal project (then again aren’t they all?), but as always feedback and comments are welcome.

It was the first weekend of the summer of 1932. One of the many carnivals arrived at the outskirts of the lazy country town. Although unemployment was on the rise and money was scarce, people were still itching for distractions from their ordinary lives.

Summer usually meant vacation from school and road trips with the family. Not for the Yar sisters. They hadn’t seen the inside of a classroom in years, even longer since either of them had seen their parents, or any other member of their family. They only had each other. 

Tasha, the older of the two, thought it would be nice for a change to use what little pocket money they had managed to earn from odd jobs—and from occasional pick pocketing—to escape for awhile. Shara, the younger sister, had just turned sixteen and felt finally old enough to be taken seriously. She was looking forward to the darker sights and attractions of the carnival. 

As they passed through the large archway adorned with the words ‘Carnivale Picard’, they were hit with the sounds, smells and excitement of the fairgrounds. The whimsical brocade of organ pipe music threaded with laughter and shouting of both young and old alike.

Shara breathed in the sicken scent of popped corn and body odour as they walked through the crowd. She eyeballed the main rides; a small Ferris Wheel, a modest Merry-Go-Round and a suspect looking Tilt-a-Whirl. These were not, however, her main focus.

Closest to the entrance was a row of prize driven games. Tasha covered her ears to shield herself from the popping of guns as children shot targets. Not to mention the clatter of bottles as balls collided and knocked them down.

“I don’t suppose we have enough money to play any games?” asked Shara as she watched other teenagers try and best each other and win the biggest prize. She was busy pulling her shoulder length sandy locks into a ponytail as she spoke. It was hot outside and she was already desperate for relief.

Tasha jingled the coins in her vest’s inner breast pocket. She had learned early on to keep her money somewhere another pick pocket wouldn’t easily find.

“Not if you also want to eat today,” Tasha replied with a grim sort of half frown.

“Let’s see...If we go on the rides we probably won’t want to eat,” the younger sister cleverly observed.

“No thanks,” the elder said turning her down. “I have no desire to spin in an endless circle.”

“So, if you don’t want to play games, or ride the rides why are we here?” Shara questioned. She wasn’t annoyed. Just the opposite. She was sure that her sister had something interesting on her mind. 

“I thought we could check out the Sideshow,” Tasha explained with nonchalance as she ran her fingers through her equally sandy blonde, but much shorter hair.

That was when Shara remembered that yesterday they had met someone who worked at the Sideshow. They were cleaning up at the diner, one of the many places they often picked up work, when two young, good looking men came in with flyers for the Carnival. Most of the patrons crumpled up the papers and left them on the floor for them to pick up.

“Which one is it then?” Shara teased, quirking an eyebrow at her sister. 

Tasha didn’t know what she was talking about, or was at least feigning that she didn’t. “One what?”

“Was it the lovely dark skinned one with the glasses, or the taller, impossibly pale one that has your curiosity?” 

Tasha stopped in her stride, her face flushing with embarrassment. “Shara,” she warned, “Don’t you ever think of anything else but sex these days?”

“I’m sixteen now,” her sister scoffed, “What else is there to look forward to in life besides making time with beautiful men?”

“Um, how about being courted by practical men with good jobs that will give you stability in life?”

Shara looked unimpressed. “No, that’s what you want. I don’t want no slob knocking me around all because he brings home the bacon,” she ranted. “I want to keep my freedom and do as I please.”

“Then keep your head out of the clouds and your knees together,” Tasha advised without humour. “The only thing worse than an abusive husband is being an unwed mother without support.”

“Blah, blah, blah,” mocked Shara. “Come on, sis, let’s go find our new boyfriends.” 

Tasha tutted with annoyance as her sister yanked her by the wrist towards the farther reaches of the fairgrounds. 

“Slow down!” Tasha shouted as she almost knocked into a few people all because of Shara’s sudden enthusiasm.

The younger of the two halted, causing the elder to bump into her. “I think this is the place,” Shara mused as she gazed up at the display of posters on the side of an expansive tent.

Tasha ignored her remark and studied each one of the posters. A part of her curious to see if they would spot the two men who had visited the diner. To her mind it was almost as though they were celebrities of some kind.

“Oh my God! Tasha, look!” her sister exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot like a child.

Tasha looked over at where Shara was pointing. The poster was of the very pale man with flexed muscles, making him easy to pick out. In the illustration he was lifting an impressive half ton weight over his head.

“Wait a minute,” Tasha commented, mildly confused. “He didn’t look all that strong.”

“He was wearing a jacket,” Shara huffed. “Though, I suppose they could be exaggerating his muscles to draw people in. I hope not. Can you imagine doing it with someone who can clean and jerk you over his head?”

Tasha wasn’t sure if her idiot sister was aware of the glaring and offensive double entendre she had just uttered. “Can you please not say shit like that in public?” she whined.

Shara waved her hand dismissively at her. “You’re just sorry you didn’t think of it first.”

Tasha rolled her eyes. Great, it would seem that her sister did know what she had done. She decided to examine the poster again and found herself staring up into the illustration’s pale blue eyes. It was silly, it was only a painting, but the artist had caught something about the man.

“Earth to Natasha,” Shara said loudly.

“What?” 

“I’ve only been trying to get your attention for like an entire minute,” she stated crossly.

“Oh, sorry,” Tasha said with humility. “What is it?”

“I want to go inside,” her sister informed her.

“Oh right. Sure.”

Tasha gave Shara the amount she would need and made sure that she had the same. They waited in line to enter the tent. A tall bearded, broad shouldered man with eyes as equally blue as the strongman’s illustration stood taking money and stamping hands.

The attractive blue eyed man smiled down at the two young women with his dazzling pearly whites. “Good afternoon, ladies,” he greeted them in an almost sultry fashion. “And how old might you be?”

“Excuse me?” retorted Shara with offence. 

The man picked up his wooden cane and tapped it on the sign by the door. “Anyone under the age of eighteen must be accompanied by an adult,” he read aloud.

Shara snickered. “Well, I’m only sixteen, but my sister here is nineteen and she’s accompanying me.”

Tasha hated it when they had to lie, but they had been on their own for years and a little white lie here and there to survive was becoming second nature. At least this time it wasn’t necessary, even if the man didn’t look as though he believed Tasha looked as old as nineteen.

“Really? Are you sure?” he said with suspicion.

“Oh yeah, she’s sure,” Tasha said in earnest. “I’m practically an old maid.”

The man softened a little and held out his palm. They deposited their coins and he lifted away the flap to allow them entry.

“Enjoy the show. Tell your friends and family,” he said politely. “But young ladies, don’t touch, just look.”

Shara snickered again and elbowed her sister in the ribs. “You heard the man, Tash. No touching the sexy strongman.”

“Shut up, Shara,” Tasha snapped under her breath. 

She looked down at her attire and she honestly was surprised that the man didn’t think she was a boy in her short utilitarian pants and grubby three quarter sleeve linen shirt. Sure, she very obviously had breasts, but today she was wearing her vest and they were somewhat less apparent. She highly doubted that the strongman would look at her twice. That was if he looked at her at all.

There was a bit of a passageway to get to the main area where the oddities and freaks were on exhibit and the sisters quibbled the whole way.

“Oh please, you were practically drooling at his poster. Just try to control yourself when you see him in the flesh.” Her sister added an emphatic wag to her eyebrows for effect.

“You are so crass,” Tasha all but growled.

“When did you last take a tumble anyhow?” Shara teased.

Tasha chose not to dignify her sister’s taunts with a verbal reply. Instead she pinched the soft part of her arm right above her elbow.

“Ouch, quit it,” Shara whispered. 

“Only if you quit it,” Tasha quipped.

“Fine, truce.”

The siblings were stunned into silence as a sudden blaze erupted in front of them. 

The first oddity was the fire-eater. The tall, handsome young man of about Tasha’s age had just lit several props. When Shara cried out from being startled, he turned and gave the girl a flirtatious wink. Then he took one of his fire sticks into his mouth, the small ball of flames extinguishing as his lips closed around it.

“That is so hot,” trembled Shara. 

Tasha wasn’t sure if her sister was afraid, or turned on. “You’re just full of puns today,” she muttered.

Shara didn’t bite. She clapped loudly as the fire-eater continued to impress. At the end of his routine he took a long swig from a flask and then breathed fire. Tasha couldn’t help but clap for him as well this time.

“Gosh, how does a person even know they can do something like that?” Tasha wondered out loud.

“Good question,” noted Shara.

They passed a brash and burly sword-swallower and a beautiful, exotic tattooed woman from the orient next. After that was a very towering giant with a prominent forehead accompanied by the tiniest woman in practically perfect proportions. They made an interesting pair.

After passing by a few more strange displays including a rather dapper wolfman and a regally dressed bearded woman, they finally came to the final oddity in the tent, the strongman. 

The pale man had his dark hair slicked back. His irises were almost as white as his skin under the glare of the lights. He was wearing a one piece red and black striped athletic romper that exposed most of his chest, arms and legs. In his hands he had a a long, thick piece of steel rebar. He gripped it tight at the ends and bent it as easily as if it was made of aluminum foil.

“Swoon,” teased Shara as she elbowed her sister in her side again.

“Shush,” Tasha scolded.

“He’s handsome, sis, even wearing that silly outfit,” her sister added, risking another reprimand.

Tasha did have to admit that her sister wasn’t wrong. This guy wasn’t like a typical strongman. He didn’t look like some freak made of impossibly huge upper body muscles and a bizarrely tiny lower body like in the poster. No, he looked fairly normal, although well defined and definitely bulkier than she was led to believe when he visited the diner.

For his last show of strength he lifted the half ton barbells over his head, making an effort to show off how heavy they were.

Shara clapped like she did for all the acts, but Tasha was too busy staring, lost in her admiration to realize it was over. Her eyes met the strongman’s for only a brief moment, but it was enough to make her heart thrum in her chest. Then her sister pulled her away by her sleeve.

“Wait, what are you..?”

“It’s over, Tasha,” Shara told her. “We need to keep moving.” Then the younger sister stopped dead in her tracks. “Damn it! That’s it? Where’s the lovely dark skinned man with the fascinating spectacles?”

“The who with the what?” Tasha blurted.

“The strongman’s buddy,” she explained. “Remember he was wearing those weird glasses? Anyway he wasn’t here.”

Tasha had to think about what she was talking about. She supposed she had noticed that he was wearing dark lenses, hiding his eyes. At the time it had seemed strange. At first she wondered if he was blind, but she was sure that he looked right at her when they spoke briefly and he handed her a flyer.

“Well, maybe he has a different sort of act,” Tasha offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Great, but that means we have to pay more just to see him.” Shara was practically whining as they stepped out into the daylight once more. “I hope he isn’t in the peepshow tent.”

“I think that’s usually reserved for perverts that like to look at naked ladies,” Tasha tutted. “I don’t know that there would be naked men in there too.”

As Tasha was lost in her own thoughts her sister took off around the side of the long tent to head back to the entrance again. 

“Shara! Wait for me!” she called as she sprinted after her. When she finally caught up to her younger sister she pulled mercilessly on her arm.

“Hey!” Shara cried.

“Hey, nothing,” Tasha snapped. “We agreed to stay together. People go missing from these places all the time.”

“I was just going to politely ask the showman if he knew where I could find the guy I want to find, geez! Unless you think he’s a kidnapping pervert?”

The man in question was within earshot and he scowled at the accusation. “I assure you that I’m not,” said the man in a stern voice. “You can ask my wife.”

Tasha’s face flushed deep crimson. “Sorry, sir. I didn’t mean you,” she said with humility. “I actually believe that the people who work the fairgrounds and sideshows are not likely the sorts of people who would kidnap, or assault young women like ourselves.”

The man smiled with forgiveness. “Well, in that case, my name is Will Riker. I help run things here. Who is it you two are seeking?”

Shara took the man’s large hand and shook it vigorously even though it was never offered. “Thanks, Mr. Riker, sir,” she said sweetly. “We’re looking for an African American man, shorter than you, wears unique spectacles and possibly hangs around with the strongman.”

“That is quite specific,” Riker chuckled. “And that’s quite a grip you have miss,” he added flexing his hand after pulling it away from the over enthused teenaged girl. “That sounds like Geordi to me. He’s a knife thrower. You’ll find him two tents down getting ready for this evenings show.”

“Show?” Shara groaned. “That sounds expensive.”

“Well, hey, if you two are friends of his,” Riker said with a clever wink of his eye, “Then maybe I can get a couple of tickets for you, on the house.”

“Oh, no we’re not,” Tasha began to say, but her sister stomped on her foot. “Ouch!”

“Don’t be modest, sis,” Shara interrupted. “The nice man is offering us free tickets to see our ‘friend’.”

“Boy, you’ve got a good game, little miss,” Riker mused. “Can I have your names? I’ll make sure that the tickets are waiting for you at the entrance later.”

“Sure, I’m Shara and this is Tasha,” the younger of the two informed him.

Riker was about to right down their names when he paused, raised his brows and looked at Tasha. “Natasha and Ishara Yar, to be more precise,” she told him.

“Okay, ladies. Show starts in about an hour and a half. See you then,” Riker said with another friendly grin as he wrote down their proper names.

The two sisters began walking away. “Why is it so important for you to see this guy in action?” Tasha questioned. “It’s not like you’re going to marry him.”

“How do you know?” Shara mocked. “I mean come on? What is more amazing than the skill to throw knives at people for a living?”

“Shara, I swear to heaven on high that if you volunteer to have knives thrown at your person I will disown you!”

Her younger sister simply laughed mischievously and took off towards the food carts.

......


	2. Good Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters meet a Fortune Teller and then enjoy the show...at least until Shara volunteers for one of the acts.

The two sisters walked idly around the fairgrounds arm in arm, each eating a corn dog on a stick. They were doing their best to stick to the shaded areas and keep out of the sun. Tasha was looking for good prospects with fewer people around and spotted something in the distance.

“No way,” she breathed in amazement. “I didn’t think they had any animals anymore.”

Shara tried to look over the crowd by hopping on her tiptoes, but she could not see what her sister was seeing. It didn’t help matters that she was half a head shorter.

“What is it?”

“Come on,” Tasha cheered, pulling Shara through the thralls of people. 

They dodged their way through the fairgrounds to one the back areas behind the last tent. They could see a series of caravans lined up and among them was a large cage in the shade of some trees. In the cage was a tiger.

“I can’t believe you saw this cage from way back there,” scoffed Shara with a measure of disbelief. 

The enormous lazy feline yawned and stretched, but didn’t seem at all bothered by their presence. Her lovely orange and black stripes mesmerized them as she shook before settling back into the cool dirt.

“She’s so beautiful,” Tasha purred in awe of the beast. 

Of course she had never seen an exotic animal of any kind in person before. Neither of them had. 

“She certainly is,” came a voice from behind them.

The two young women twirled around to see who had caught them where they probably shouldn’t be. It was an older woman wearing deep purple robes adorned with golden thread in some sort of mystic patterning. She adjusted the large, theatrical hat on her head, her dark eyes sparkled, matching her beautiful dark complexion.

“I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to intrude,” Tasha apologized. “We’ve never seen a tiger before. We didn’t think you had animal acts anymore.”

The woman smiled kindly at them. “Well, we don’t, but old Spot here is part of the family,” she explained, motioning to the cage. “She wouldn’t know what to do with herself in a zoo, or running free in a sanctuary.”

“Spot?” repeated Shara with a giggle. “Who names a striped tiger, Spot?”

“Data Soong picked it out,” the woman stated matter of factly. “Picard has a soft spot for the young man and he was going through a rough patch when the tiger came to us.”

Tasha’s cheeks started to burn. She hadn’t known how to pronounce such a name when she read it on the poster, but she knew right away that this woman was talking about her strongman.

“He’s doing better now, I hope?” Tasha asked with genuine concern.

The woman’s smile widened when she picked up on the sincerity of Tasha’s question. 

“Oh, I’d say so,” she replied with a knowing air. “My name is Guinan. I’m the resident fortune teller and I know you probably don’t believe in such things, but I have a sense that you two young ladies are going to truly enjoy yourselves here...and not just today.”

Shara knitted her brows together. “Well, we don’t have enough money to come again tomorrow,” she said honestly.

“And we don’t have enough for one of your readings either, I’m sorry to say,” added Tasha. “But thank you for not getting upset and yelling at us for being back here.”

“Do a lot of people yell at you?” Guinan prodded with concern of her own.

“You know how people get,” Tasha retorted. “They see a couple of kids with tattered clothes and think the worst.”

“Oh, believe you me, I know all about folks and their misconceptions,” Guinan said sagely, sounding as though she was definitely speaking from personal experience.

“I guess that’s sort of what this place is for, huh? For outcasts and uniquely talented people?” Shara wondered astutely.

“Do either of you ladies have any unique talents?” Guinan requested.

The two sisters shrugged their shoulders in unison. “Not really,” replied Tasha.

“You know...our canteen cook left us quite recently,” the fortune teller rambled. “See his wife went into labour early and they have to settle in town for a spell to make sure the baby thrives and all. It’s hard to get medical care when you’re consistently picking up and moving on. You wouldn’t know of anyone would you?”

Tasha and Shara glanced at one another again. Shara had a gleam of excitement in her eyes while Tasha had to take a more realistic stance.

“No,” Tasha answered hesitantly. “I mean, we work in a diner on occasion, but we don’t do any of the cooking. We can ask around in town for you maybe?”

“Tasha,” her sister growled with annoyance. “Come on. It could be amazing.”

“Well, I suppose you should talk it over with your folks first,” Guinan added as she saw the spark of interest light in Shara’s eyes.

“We don’t have any...parents I mean,” Shara blurted. “Geez, what kind of psychic is she?” she muttered under her breath to her sister.

“Thank you, kindly Ms. Guinan,” said Tasha as she started to steer her sister away. “We’ll let you know. We have to hustle or we’ll miss the show in the big tent.”

“Oh right, the show!” Shara all but shouted. “Nice to meet you!”

“Oh, Tasha,” Guinan called, causing the older blonde to make the younger stop. “I would stick close to that sister of yours today, even when you think all is well. There are beasts more dangerous than tigers out there.”

“Sure, of course,” said Tasha, humouring the fortune teller.

Then the two sisters took off, practically running—again. Guinan chuckled to herself as she watched them disappear back into the bustling crowd. “What do you think, Spot? Do you think they’ll stay?”

The tiger snorted out her nose as though in reply.

“Well, that’s your opinion,” Guinan tutted with a dismissive wave of her hand.

......

Sure enough the tickets were waiting for them at the entrance of the show tent. A thin lipped man with a nervous disposition seemed reluctant to let them in, but when they showed him their tickets with Riker’s cursive handwriting he had no choice.

“What do you think his problem is?” Shara muttered to Tasha.

“I guess it’s weird to see two girls trying to sneak a peek,” Tasha replied, making an educated guess. “I imagine this sort of thing is more likely to draw out boys and creepy men.”

“You know, you have an awfully slanted bias to the sorts of people who are drawn to these places. I mean, we were drawn here.”

“Yeah, for like a once in a lifetime day of escapism. Come tomorrow it’s back to struggling to scrape by.” As Tasha rambled off her excuses she bumped into someone. She turned her head to apologize, but was stunned into silence. 

It was the strongman, or ‘Data Soong’ as Guinan had called him.

Tasha had always been considered tall, but it still amazed her that this larger than life person was only a few inches taller than she was; their eyes practically on level. She blatantly stared into his pale eyes, which looked almost golden as they caught the low light of the electric lanterns close by.

“S—sorry,” she finally managed. 

The man said nothing, but gave her a coy smile before ducking behind a curtain and disappearing from view.

“Holy shit, sis,” said Shara as she tugged at her sister’s vest. “Was that him? Did he smile at you?”

“Shara, calm down. He works here and has to be nice to the paying public,” Tasha chided. “He’s probably running late, or something.”

“Well, fine don’t get excited,” she moaned with complaint. “Let’s try and get a seat close to the front.”

Tasha grunted as her sister once again dragged her through the small gathering crowd. They managed to grab a spot on the end of the second bench, close to the center of the stage. 

Shara watched as couples sat in close to one another. Some of them even brought children with them. Many of the patrons had popcorn and candy floss. Shara had neither and went for the flask that lived in the large front pocket of her clam diggers. 

“That had better be water,” Tasha scoffed as she kept a look out for anyone who could be watching, waiting to kick them out.

“Relax, mom,” Shara retorted sarcastically. “It’s water.” Then she took a swig and made a face. “Yuck. Warm water. Remind me to get a refill at one of the fountains before we leave the grounds.”

“I’ll try to remember,” her sister chuckled, amused by her disgusted reaction.

Then the lights in the tent dimmed and the ones illuminating the stage got brighter. People clapped sporadically as the Master of Ceremonies came to center stage. The giant they had seen earlier was seated at a harpsichord off to one side, playing vibrant, jaunty notes to get everyone in the mood. He looked comical bent over such a small instrument.

The MC was a cheerful looking man, possibly a bit older than middle-aged. He was wearing a tuxedo style suit and a bright grin. He tipped the rim of his top hat to the crowd with one of his white-gloved hands in greeting.

“Welcome, one and all; big and small!” he said with a grand presence and a sophisticated accent.

“Oh brother,” whispered Shara sardonically. Tasha gave her a sharp elbow for her comment.

“This evening, Carnivale Picard has a show for you full of wonderment and surprise. We seek to amaze you with mystery and magic that will unfold before your very eyes!”

“Don’t,” Tasha grumbled before her sister could say anything rude. Shara snickered nonetheless.

“Our first legend of myth to be displayed is that of the beautiful, majestic mermaid!” The MC finished his rhyme with a dramatic tug on a golden corded rope. 

The curtain behind him dropped to the stage floor, revealing a impressive tank filled with water. Swimming in the water was a curvaceous woman with a huge fish tail; her long, dark, wavy hair floating behind her like in a dream. She was the embodiment of an illustration from a children’s book. She was even wearing a brassiere that resembled seashells, but nothing else.

The crowd oohed and awed and some of the younger children tried to get closer to get a better look. The MC didn’t seem to mind and even helped a few of the littler ones to come up on stage to see her. 

The mermaid waved and smiled as she did a few little turns and flips in her tank. A couple of times she came to rest over the rim at the top of the tank and squirted water at the viewers from her mouth. The children laughed and shrieked with delight.

“She’s good, I’ll give her that,” said Shara as she enjoyed herself despite the disappointment of being subjected to an act that was not her lovely knife thrower.

“I think she’s beautiful,” sighed Tasha, swayed by the fantasy for a moment.

Someone else had another take. “Show us your tits, gorgeous!” whooped a young scoundrel.

Tasha and Shara turned just in time to see Riker and the thin lipped man promptly remove the jerk from his seat and begin dragging him out.

“Sorry about that folks,” apologized the MC. “We try to keep things family friendly here. Some men just can’t be held to such high esteem.”

After her allotted time, the mermaid waved goodbye as another curtain fell in front of her tank. As the MC introduced the next act another person quickly mopped the floor boards of water for safety.

“They are kind of a tightly run ship, aren’t they?” Shara observed, a new respect forming for the troupe of performers.

“It was sort of impressive the way they just yanked that asshole out of his seat like that,” mused Tasha.

The crowd clapped as the Magnificent Q and his lovely assistant, Vash, took the stage. The man was as impressive and dressed as loudly as his booming voice. 

They did several of the go-to tricks; doves out of his hat, disappearing and reappearing, and of course sawing his assistant in half and then putting her back together again. He even had a volunteer come up on stage to do a spectacular card trick, which sparked Shara’s interest.

“You weren’t serious before were you?” Shara asked her big sister.

“Serious about what?” Tasha shot back.

“You won’t really disown me if I volunteer?” 

It dawned on Tasha what her little sister was talking about. She looked around the crowded audience and thought it would be near impossible for her sister to be singled out. 

“Do whatever you like,” she told her with a half shrug. “As you so often point out, I am not your mother.”

“Thanks!” Shara cried with excitement as she side-hugged Tasha.

The Magnificent Q’s magic act seemed to go on forever, as though he didn’t respect their schedule. At long last he and Vash took their bows.

Finally it was Geordi’s turn. The MC introduced him with panache.

“Next up we have our knife thrower; he’s one of a kind. His skill is great despite being completely BLIND!”

The crowd got eerily quiet as Tasha and Shara exchanged a shared look of dread. 

“It must be part of the show...like his gimmick,” Tasha stated, dismissing the notion that he could actually be blind.

“Right, sure,” Shara agreed.

Then Tasha became momentarily distracted as she watched the strongman, Data, position the large, sturdy backboard diagonally on the stage. In the center of the board there was a painted target, outside that was the embellished outline of a person.

“Oh God, you don’t think he’s gonna throw knives at a real person do you?” Tasha questioned as she anxiously bit her nails.

Data tapped Geordi on his left shoulder, indicating that he was good to go and then he exited the stage. Geordi faced the audience and smiled brightly. Then he removed his fancy spectacles and revealed his blank, white eyes. There was an audible gasp in the crowd.

Geordi placed his glasses back on over his eyes and then produced three shiny, razor sharp blades. He made an effort to show them off, going as far as to prick his own finger.

Suddenly, he threw each one in quick succession at the target painted on the board. Each one landed a fraction from the next, all in the center. Clapping and laughter ensued at the relief of his success.

For his next trick, his friend came back on stage with an apple balanced on his head. He stood about a foot from the board. Geordi threw a long dagger this time; it pierced the fruit, dead center, before lodging it in the backboard.

“Your future husband is pretty good,” quipped Tasha teasingly, but her sister didn’t hear the clever remark. She was mesmerized by the blades.

“Can I have a volunteer?” Geordi asked the crowd. His voice was clear and kind and full of mischief, Tasha decided. “Remember you have to have a strong constitution. No flinching, you must remain perfectly still,” he instructed.

Shara’s hand went up in a flash. Surprisingly—or not—very few other hands went up. Data pulled the apple and daggers from the board. Then he approached his friend and the two seemed to be having a lightening fast conference.

A moment later and Data was heading towards the Yar sisters. Tasha’s heart was pounding so hard she thought it might burst right out of her chest. His pale hand reached past her and their eyes met for the third time that day. 

Data took Shara by the hand to swiftly lead her to the stage. As her sister stood up, Tasha was sure that she heard the strongman whisper, “Do not worry, I promise to give her back in one piece.”

It was so subtle and so fast that Tasha wasn’t sure if he had actually spoken to her at all. 

Tasha blinked to find her little sister on stage shaking hands with Geordi. Another moment passed and Shara was being placed with her back against the board in the desired position within the painted outline.

One, two, three knives flashed through the air. Each one hitting its target with a thud of the wooden board and a gasp from the audience. Shara now had a blade above each shoulder and one over her head. With one last show of precision, Geordi threw a fourth blade and it bulls-eyed between the teen’s thighs. 

Tasha was instantly furious at Geordi’s audacity. It was one thing to know by muscle memory how tall the painted outline was, but to chance a shot between a person’s legs without knowing their proportions was plain irresponsible. 

The crowd erupted with applause as Data helped Shara down off the board. She then took a bow with Geordi and blew the blind man a flirty kiss. 

Tasha rushed up to the stage to snatch her sister to safety. She glared at Data with distain as he helped Shara down the few short steps. The strongman gave her a quick look of confusion, but had to return to move the props and stage pieces so that the next act could proceed.

The moment the knife thrower and his friend were off the stage, Tasha dragged her sister with her to give the two a piece of her mind.

.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the vague references to people at this point. I promise if you can’t guess who they are right away it will become clearer when they are in the story again. I hope people are enjoying this story so far ;) kudos and comments are wonderful to show your appreciation.


	3. Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha chews out he performers from their deception, but quickly learns that the deception was on her. The sisters decide to head home, but not before one last stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for an attempted sexual assault.

“Hey, you can’t come back here,” called a teen boy in a bedazzled costume. 

Data turned around and saw the two young women heading towards him. He nodded at the boy as though to indicate that they were with him. Then he placed featherlight fingers on Tasha’s elbow and guided her through to another area, Shara following behind them.

“You said you would bring her back in one piece,” Tasha growled as she moved away from the strongman. “He could have killed her!”

Data backed up and looked as though she had physically slapped him in the face; her harsh words wounding him.

“Sis, it’s fine!” Shara told her with insistence. “It was so amazing! Why are you so cranky? I don’t have a scratch on me!” 

“What’s wrong? Who’s upset?” questioned Geordi as he turned in his chair, his eyebrows raised above his fancy specs.

“It is the sister of your volunteer,” Data told his friend in hushed tones.

“Yeah, she’s pissed at your arrogance; asshole!” sniped Tasha.

“Whoa, hey, hang on,” the knife thrower said, trying to get her to put on the brakes. “Data, show her the trick.”

“You know Picard does not like you giving up secrets,” Data warned him.

“Show her,” Geordi repeated dully.

The strongman beckoned Tasha to come closer to the backboard used on stage. He had her stand to one side to watch as he hit a trigger attached to a long cord and an almost unseen notch in the board flipped to reveal the hilt of a knife. 

“I hide the trigger in my hand and when Geordi makes to throw one of his real knives I flip the switches,” he explained softly, as though afraid to incur her wrath again. “No one is looking at me.”

“So....he doesn’t actually throw the blades?” Tasha asked to be sure. Data shook his head slowly from side to side.

“I could, but people tend to get upset,” Geordi told her tersely, practically mocking her for her outburst.

“Wow, I was staring you down and even I believed it,” Shara said in awe of the bait and switch. “You two are fantastic!”

“Wait...but you had to have thrown that dagger at the strongman’s head to pierce the apple,” Tasha surmised. 

Even though she knew the man’s name she didn’t feel comfortable using it. It wasn’t as though they were on good terms at the moment.

“That one was real, as well as the three I hit the target with in the beginning,” Geordi explained. “We just don’t want to risk our volunteers.”

“Thanks, but I totally trusted you,” Shara told him with unwavering confidence.

“Well, thank you, Miss Shara,” Geordi said with appreciation. “That’s so kind of you.”

“Come on, Shara,” Tasha abruptly interrupted. “We should go back to our seats.”

“Wait, please,” requested Data. 

“Yeah, wait,” Shara added as she moved away from her sister. She pulled out a flyer from one of her many pockets and asked Geordi to sign it and Tasha rolled her eyes.

The strongman came to stand closer while Tasha was forced to hang about.

“What is your name?” Data dared to ask her.

“Tasha,” she replied curtly, refusing to look into his tempting pale eyes. 

A part of her was still miffed about everything—wondering if this was what Guinan had warned her about sticking close and all. However, another part of her was starting to realize that the very attractive strongman was standing in very close proximity and asking her name. 

Tasha swallowed nervously as she finally met his gaze. 

“I do not want to keep you from enjoying the remainder of the show,” Data said softly, “But I wanted to ask you if you are alright now, Tasha?”

“Sure, I’m dandy,” she snarked, fully denying the shiver that ran up her spine when he said her name. “You don’t have to worry. I’m not gonna run to the papers and give away your secrets; and I won’t bad mouth your show either. I have integrity.”

“That is not why I asked, though I am pleased to hear that you are so trustworthy,” he informed her.

“Why then?” 

Data looked deeply into her stormy blue eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Then the roar of the crowd was heard and it was time for their impromptu visitors to go before anyone else saw them fraternizing.

“You and your sister should go now,” he said politely. “Please enjoy yourselves and be safe.”

Tasha’s stomach flip flopped each time the strongman spoke. There was something so kind and tender in his sentiment. “Sure, thanks,” she said simply, calm once more.

Tasha and Shara retook their seats near the end of the mother/son acrobatic routine. The red haired woman deftly rode a unicycle as her auburn haired son spun plates on several tall, slim rods. She rode around them at quite precise angles as to keep from knocking them off balance.

Shara looked over at her sister. She could tell that Tasha was losing steam. Even though they had had a corn dog earlier, they hadn’t had much to eat in days in the hopes of saving for their day of fun. Sure they picked up what they could salvage at the diner, but table scraps weren’t always enough.

“Why don’t we get going?” Shara suggested.

“It’s not even that late yet,” Tasha rebutted.

“Yeah, but we’ve been outside in the sun and had loads of fun already. Besides we have to work early in the morning and it’s a long walk back into town,” she argued with a sort of knowing air.

“Sure,” her sister sighed before giving her a weak smile. “Let’s go.”

As the pair on stage finished with flare the audience stood and clapped. Meanwhile, Tasha and Shara slipped out of the tent.

It was much quieter now. Most people were either inside the tents, or getting in a last ride. For most folk it was supper time. Later, some of the more seedier patrons would funnel in to see the peepshows.

They walked past a water fountain and Shara filled her flask up to the rim. Tasha took a turn rehydrating herself for the long walk home. Then Shara’s eyes lit up.

“Can I please ride the carrousel just once before we leave?” she begged like a small child.

“If you have enough coins, go for it,” Tasha chuckled, suspicious that her sister had been helping herself to other people’s pockets when she wasn’t looking.

“I think so,” she said innocently as she dug around in a pocket. “Don’t you want to come with me?”

“Nah. I know it’s a slow sort of spinning, but I don’t think my head can cope. I’ll keep my eye on you from the steady ground.”

Shara smirked and hugged her sister. “You know...I think that strongman liked you,” she said with a hint of mischief.

“So what? The carnival will be leaving town the day after tomorrow.”

“So...maybe you could visit him tomorrow? Or maybe we could have a double date or something?”

“I don’t think so,” Tasha told her firmly. “Those two will be working and so will we.”

“Tash, you’ve gotta learn to have fun again. I’m sixteen now. I think you can stop taking care of me all the time and—you know—be a teenager for five minutes before you run out of time.”

Tasha hugged her sister again, feeling overtly affectionate. “Thanks, Shar. Now go pick a pretty horse to ride so we can get going.”

Shara smiled lopsidedly at her sister’s refusal to take her advice. Then she took off towards the melodically nostalgic tunes of the carousel.

Tasha took her time walking, feeling sluggish. She was halfway to the carousel when she heard snickering behind her.

“No, I’m telling you, that’s her,” muttered a male voice.

“No way. It’s not,” said another.

Then one of them let out an obscene wolf whistle. “Hey pixie girl!”

Tasha closed her eyes and groaned. She decided to keep walking and not give them the satisfaction.

“Oh, come on sexy, don’t be so mean,” called the other voice.

“Yeah, we already paid to see the goods. We were just hoping to get a more up close and personal view.”

Great, they thought she was with the peepshow. That just figured.

“Look, buddy,” she scoffed as she turned slightly. “I am not that sort of girl. Your friend was right. I’m just a townie.”

As she gave the idiots a better look she realized that one of them was the jerk who had been kicked out for hollering at the mermaid. Tasha picked up her pace and decided not to address them again.

“Hear that? She thinks she’s smarter than us,” huffed the first man.

“Oh shit,” Tasha cursed under her breath. Then she took off running.

It wasn’t as though she couldn’t defend herself, but there were two of them and she was already feeling worn out. So the odds would be better if she could reach some other people, preferably ones that would give a fig if she was assaulted.

She almost reached the halo of light from the carousel when one of the men grabbed her arm and wrenched her back. Since she had been running her feet flew out from under her and one of her ankles turned a little.

In the blink of an eye she was slammed to the grass on her back. They were close enough to the tree line that it was possible that no one saw what happened. She kicked and flailed her arms, clawing and scratching at her assailants. 

The first man pressed his weight down on her and then backhanded her hard across the face to keep her from screaming. His buddy struggled to take hold of her arms and then he pinned them over her head. A moment later and one of them stuffed a handkerchief into her mouth.

“Be a good little whore and submit,” the first man spat, full of venom. 

He slipped one of his dirty hands under her vest and shirt and helped himself to her right breast. Tasha could not believe that no one could see them. It was only dusk and there was still the remnants of daylight. 

Next, the man on top of her was working at the buttons to her trousers. Tasha was grateful in that moment that she had a natural aversion to wearing skirts. The buddy holding her arms was laughing luridly as the first guy shoved his abusive hand down her open fly.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped. 

Both Tasha and the man on top of her mutely watched as his buddy was picked up by the scruff of his collar and thrown several feet in the air. 

Then it was her would-be rapist’s turn. He went limp and let out a pathetic cry as he was picked up like he weighed nothing and tossed somewhere close to his buddy.

Data crouched down beside her and removed the kerchief from her mouth. “Are you okay?” he asked, his brows knit together with concern.

Tasha sat herself up and slowly righted her clothing. When she was done, Data used the kerchief to gently dab the blood from the corner of her mouth. 

Although she was staring at the strongman with fascination she could see the two men who had assaulted her being dragged out of the fairway by Riker and the wolfman. Now that was terrifying.

She wanted to cry and laugh all at once. She had been so harsh with Data earlier and here he was coming to her rescue. 

“Jesus Christ! Sis, what happened!?”cried Shara as she ran over. “There I was riding around and around like a dork and I didn’t see you! I had no idea!”

Tasha looked up at her very upset little sister and she cracked. She hid her face in her hands and started to ball. Data looked like he wasn’t the sort of man who knew what to do with a crying woman and he moved aside so that Shara could comfort her sister.

A few minutes passed and someone else joined their trio in the grass. It seemed that someone had the good sense to get a female member of their group. It was the red haired acrobat from the show. She was still wearing her shimmering leotard under her robe.

“Riker told me what happened,” she said to Data. Then she turned to Tasha. “Come on sweetheart, let’s get you inside and have a look. Your sister had better come with us.”

Shara helped Tasha to stand, but her ankle was too painful to walk on.

“Is it alright if I carry you?” Data asked politely, a hint of colour touching his pale cheeks.

Tasha nodded and allowed him to lift her in his arms and cradle her against his chest. In another time and place this would be a fantasy come true for her. For now, she was simply overwhelmed by everyone’s kindness and sincerity for her and her sister’s safety. 

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry our sisters are safe.


	4. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha gets tended to and Shara starts to see the advantages of carnival living.

The strongman carried Tasha all the way to the back of the fairgrounds. They were directed into one of the caravans. Her hero walked through the cramped space and he carefully set her down on a bed. 

Tasha wanted so badly to thank him for what he had done for her, but she didn’t get the chance. The red haired woman and her sister squeezed in and Data was sent outside. Tasha was sad to see him go, but knew it was more appropriate that he left.

“My name is Beverly,” said the acrobat as she began untying the young woman’s shoe. “Despite my flashy appearance I assure you that I have a medical background.”

“That’s good to know,” said her patient as she winced in pain. “I’m Tasha and that’s Shara,” she added, finishing the introduction.

Beverly carefully removed the shoe and sock from her injured foot. Then she slowly manipulated it. “I don’t think anything is broken, but it’s definitely injured. We’ll have to wait to see how bad the sprain is. Can we contact someone to come and get you?”

Tasha looked a little bewildered for a brief moment. “No. It’s just us and we walked here,” Shara answered for her.

“You walked? That’s a good couple of miles,” murmured Beverly. “Let me wrap your ankle for you and then I’ll see if one of the men can drive you home.”

Tasha put a hand on the woman’s forearm. “Please, Beverly, don’t bother anyone. We’ve caused enough trouble already.”

Beverly gave her a piteous look. “This was not your fault. Riker thought he had tossed that reject out already, but he must have come back.”

“Either way, I’m fine,” Tasha insisted.

“Sis, don’t be stubborn,” Shara muttered.

“Well, why don’t you stay here tonight, then?” Beverly offered. “My son, Wesley, and I have lots of room and I would feel better knowing someone was taking care of you tonight.”

Tasha opened and closed her mouth a few times like a goldfish, but was too overcome by her generosity to form any answer.

“Thank you so much,” said Shara. “Maybe we can help out around the grounds and pay you back somehow?”

“We’ll see,” chuckled Beverly. “Why don’t you go wait outside while I treat your sister’s ankle?”

“Sure...I’ll be on the steps,” Shara agreed. Then she kissed her sister on the temple and left them alone.

Tasha looked shaken as she watched the acrobat gather supplies from around her living space. She even had a legitimate looking medical bag tucked under the bed.

“Thanks...I really don’t need the fuss,” she said nervously.

Beverly pursed her lips as she produced a roll of bandage material from her bag. “Tasha, you do need the fuss. I’m sorry those monsters did terrible things to you, but I need you to tell me, now that your sister is out of earshot, did they manage to violate you?”

Tasha shook her head. Unfortunately, she knew all too well what she meant. “No. I mean, the one on top of me groped my boob, but he didn’t get very far past undoing the buttons of my fly.” 

She shifted uncomfortably as she watched Beverly examine her wrists. This woman was being far more understanding than some others had been in her past.

“You’ll probably have bruising tomorrow from where that second sonofabitch was holding you down,” Beverly said with a sympathetic smile. “There is nothing worse in this world than a rapist, except one that has a complicit accomplice. They think they have the right to do what they want to women because they can.”

Tasha thought about how this woman she barely knew had a son. “I guess you’re teaching your kid to respect women?”

“Damn straight I am,” the redhead replied without missing a beat. “It helps that he is not as masculine as some.”

“Oh, you mean he..?”

“Likes boys?” she mused playfully. 

Beverly began wrapping the cotton bandage around Tasha’s ankle and she could tell that the redhead was mulling over how much she wanted to divulge about her personal business. 

“Yeah,” she continued. “I swear some people blame me for that. As though if he hadn’t grown up with the flamboyant costumes and physical training that some men see as too sensual, or feminine he would be straight.”

“I take you don’t believe that?” Tasha asked, knowing it was not really her business.

“Not one bit. He has as much access to the burlesque women as he does to the androgynous men around here. He could have gone either way. It’s just so unfair that he could be arrested and thrown in jail for it.”

“I get it,” Tasha said with a tired sigh. 

Not that she could really understand a mother’s fear for her child’s safety simply because of what society deemed as acceptable behaviour. “Since my sister turned fifteen last year it’s like a switch went off in her head. She is so obsessed with good looking men it’s practically an illness.”

“And you?” Beverly prodded.

“I like men just fine, but if I’m being honest...they haven’t always treated me well. So, I don’t let my whims get away from me.”

Tasha could tell that the acrobat wanted to know about what she meant, but held back.

“Sadly, you’ll find a lot of kindred spirits here,” Beverly told her with kindness. “People who, for whatever reason, have been neglected, or abused. People who were shunned, or thrown away by their own families have found a new, accepting place here.”

“You make it sound so perfect.”

Beverly snickered to herself. “Nothing in life is perfect,” she said adamantly. “You just gotta make the best of what you can muster is all.”

“What’s the story with the strongman?” Tasha found herself asking.

“You’ll have to ask him,” the redhead advised, arching her brow. “It’s not my place to tell his secrets. Though, I will say one thing. If you ever want him to open up you’ll have to wait until he wants to. He’s one of the good ones, but I have to confess that I was a little shocked that he was the one to come to your rescue. He isn’t known for putting himself out there, especially for someone he doesn’t know.”

Tasha began to wonder if her sister had been right; if Data was beginning to like her. She wasn’t sure if she deserved his trust, but she would be forever grateful that he had been there tonight. Even if that implied that he had been watching her from the shadows.

“There, that should do,” Beverly announced. “We don’t have much in terms of ice, so you’ll have to elevate it to keep the swelling down. I’ll pop over to Picard’s caravan and see if he can spare some aspirin.”

“Sure, thanks,” Tasha said sweetly. 

She was of course was about to decline that she needed anything more, but her ankle was quite painful and she really did need to sleep; though she doubted now that they would make it to their early job tomorrow morning.

Tasha lay back on the bed. It was luxurious compared to the small cots they slept on at the boarding house. The pillows were full and soft, the mattress not lumpy or too hard. It reminded her of when they went to live with her aunt and uncle; the whole incident was reminding her of that time in her life. Except of course that these strangers had more compassion.

She closed her eyes and could hear her sister’s laughter outside. It was good to know that Shara was happy and unfazed by everything. Tasha felt that was her one job; keep Shara safe and happy.

......

Meanwhile....

Shara took a seat on the steps of the caravan next to one of her new roommates, Wesley. He gave the girl some serious side-eye as he took a long drag of his cigarette. The girl thought he was cute, but harmless and wholesome like an oatmeal cookie; well except for the smoking.

“Hey, you must be Wesley,” she said, letting her hands dangle between her legs. “I’m Shara. I hope you don’t mind me and my big sis intruding.”

Wesley gave her a lopsided grin. “No problem. My mom is called on all the time to take care of folks,” he said casually. “Do you smoke?” he added after a beat, offering her a drag.

“Nah, can’t afford it,” Shara replied with ease, waving a dismissive hand. “That’s really kind of you; opening up your home and all. Your mom said we could stay the night.”

“Oh did she? Well, it’s only temporary,” he said with a shrug of one shoulder. “And if your sister is worried about her innocent little sister sleeping so close to a guy, tell her not to fret.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” 

“‘Cause I already have a boyfriend,” he smirked. 

Shara let out a nervous giggle. “Seriously?” she whispered like it was some big secret.

“Yup. His name’s Nicky and he eats fire—among other things,” Wesley told her suggestively. “Are you shocked?”

Now Shara was outright laughing; so much for oatmeal. It was fun for her to meet someone her own age as boy crazy as she was—even if he was a guy. 

“I’m only shocked because I saw him perform today,” she said after calming down a fraction. 

She couldn’t help but think about the two attractive young men together and it made her feel warm all over, warmer than it already was for a summer’s eve anyhow. 

“He’s very talented, if you know what I mean,” she added evocatively.

“You don’t know the half of it,” her new friend quipped with another wicked grin.

Suddenly, someone was standing over them, blocking the light from the nearby lantern. 

“Give,” the woman demanded as she held out a hand.

Shara recognized her, but it took her a moment. It was strange seeing the mermaid out of water without her tail and waiting on a cigarette.

Wesley rolled his eyes and pulled out a hand rolled cylinder and a lighter. Then he handed them to the mermaid.

“Good boy,” she said with a sly smile. “Who’s your friend? Everything’s okay with Nicky, I hope?”

Wesley snorted at her question. “Yeah, Nicky’s fine. This is the sister of the girl who was attacked. She’s staying in our caravan tonight.” Then he turned towards the teen girl. “Shara, this is Deanna. Deanna, Shara.”

“Charmed,” said Deanna after taking her first, very satisfying drag on her freshly lit cigarette. 

Shara could tell she had some sort of British accent, but she was never all that good with accents. The halo of light behind her head gave an angelic glow. The teen girl thought the performer was even more exotic looking now that they were face to face.

“Same,” Shara replied after a moment. “Hey, are there rules about folk getting overly social?”

“You mean is it frowned upon to fuck your fellow carnival workers?” Deanna asked crassly. “In general, but we do it anyways. Hell, I married the first one I fooled around with.”

“For good reason,” scoffed Wesley. “The man has the best teeth I’ve ever seen; and baby blues I’d die for.”

“Oh, you must be married to Riker,” Shara said, catching on quick. “Is he really as genuinely nice as he seems?”

“And then some,” noted Deanna. “He’s already taken a real shine to you and that sister of yours. Don’t let him pressure you into working here. I’m sure you have proper lives out in the real world.”

Shara thought it was odd that this was twice now someone mentioned them working for the carnival.

“Me and Tasha are just staying the night. She is dead set against us overstaying our welcome,” Shara told her in earnest.

“Good, I think you’ll get on fine then,” the mermaid said with approval.

“What’s the deal with Geordi? Is he really blind?” she asked out if the blue.

Wesley and Deanna exchanged a look. 

“My goodness you are full of questions,” observed Deanna. “He is—legally; he doesn’t see much. Those glasses he wears are like a miracle though. They were specially designed just for him to help him see shapes and get around.”

“That’s why he never accidentally murders anyone,” Wesley added knowingly. 

“But I saw his eyes,” Shara said. “They were white. He didn’t even have pupils.”

“He wears contact lenses,” Deanna assured her. “They’re supposed to fool people. I suppose they impair him a bit more, but he only wears them at the beginning of his shows.”

“Otherwise he’s a real honest guy,” Wesley insisted. “A sensitive type; heart on his sleeve sort. So if you like him, take it easy.”

“Oh honey, don’t listen to Wes,” advised Deanna, cutting in. “If you want my opinion, he’s too old for you and it’s better if you don’t bother the talent with your silly teenaged fantasies.”

The young blonde chose to ignore the mermaid’s rude opinion of her. “How old is he?” Shara asked keenly.

“What is he now? Twenty-three, four?” Wesley pondered, unsure.

“It doesn’t matter which,” stated Deanna. “It still puts him at being a man way too old for a girl barely out of pigtails.” She handed the boy back his lighter and started to walk away. “Good night, kids. Play nice,” she called back lightheartedly over her shoulder.

“Sheesh, I hate it when grownups think they know better ‘cause of a few lousy years,” whined Shara.

“She’s not wrong though,” Wesley noted. “Me and Nicky are only a couple years apart. Before me he was with an older guy and it went sideways real fast.”

“Twenty-four is not that old. It’s like eight years,” she grumbled.

Wesley looked slightly impressed that she could do the math, but then wondered how she could think eight years wasn’t that much. Not everyone he came across was educated, most couldn’t even read.

“How many men have you kissed?” he countered as he extinguished what was left of his cigarette.

“Plenty.”

“How many you gone all the way with?”

Shara’s face flushed a little. “A couple.”

“Liar,” Wesley said with defiance, shoving her lightly in the shoulder.

“Okay, fine. So what? This Geordi sounds like a perfect guy to treat me right and not make any perverse demands.”

“Oh, Shara. If you want a handsome dandy I can introduce you to just the sort of guy who will treat you like a queen and NEVER make demands of you of any sort.”

The two of them chuckled at his bad joke as Beverly came outside. 

“What’s so funny?” the redhead asked.

“Nothing, Mom. Don’t worry about it,” her son waved her off.

“Okay, well have you seen Data?” she prompted.

“Nope. He took off after he brought that girl inside,” he replied. “Why?”

“No reason,” Beverly scoffed as she reached down and mussed her son’s hair.

“Hey, watch it. I’m meeting up with Nick later.”

“So what? I’m sure your hair will be a mess soon enough,” she snarked suggestively.

“Mom! You are so embarrassing!”

Shara simply gaped at Wesley’s mother and how casual she was to joke about her homosexual son’s sex life. She was sure that her own dearly departed mother would be turning in her grave at the mere thought of her youngest daughter even considering making time with a black man.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Beverly told them both. “Don’t let anyone in or out. Got it?”

“Got it,” Wesley affirmed.

“You have the best mom,” Shara chuckled.

“I know,” he said not quite sounding as though he believed it. “It is nice to have an open source for prophylactics.”

“For what?”

“Condoms,” he said casually.

Shara’s face flushed even more. “Oh...how European.”

Wesley laughed at her and eventually she laughed nervously.

“If you think you want to seduce a man, any man, then you should protect yourself. You don’t want to get knocked up at your age.”

She nodded, embarrassed but appreciative of his candour. Shara was getting the feeling that she could learn all sorts of good life advice from these carnival folk.

“Hey, Wes, you have a visitor,” she said after clearing her throat.

It was Nicky, his grey eyes looked dark in the low light, or maybe his pupils were simply enlarged. The acrobat stood and luridly kissed his boyfriend in greeting. Shara stared at them in awe, she had never seen two boys kiss before. Heck, where she was from men barely hugged. She wondered if she would ever feel so enamoured with someone that she wouldn’t care who saw them kissing.

When they parted the fire eater gave Shara a quick nod of acknowledgement. “Hey,” he said sounding a bit nervous.

“Hey,” she replied reflexively.

“Don’t mind Shara. She’s cool,” Wesley told him. Then he turned back to the girl on the steps. “See ya,” he said. Then the two wandered away.

“This place is amazing,” Shara whispered to herself.

.......


	5. Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha doesn’t feel as welcome as her sister does and won’t entertain the idea of staying much longer; even after a friendly conversation with her strongman.

Tasha slept like the dead that night. She was only vaguely aware of the other people in the caravan. Wesley ended up staying with his boyfriend to give them more room and Tasha and Shara slept side by side in his bunk.

Since it was early summer, the night was still cool enough that it wasn’t quite uncomfortably warm, however three bodies in such a small space did create some extra heat.

Tasha woke with a start to what she swore was the roar of a jungle cat. For several minutes she had no idea where she was. She was alone in some stuffy, crowded space. She was sweaty and weirdly her right breast was incredibly sore. 

That was when it all flooded back to her. The fairgrounds, the sideshow and the exhibition show. 

Then she remember the asshole and his friend, but smiled to herself at the memory of the strongman not only saving her from harm, but carrying her to safety. His pale face painted with worry and possibly affection?

She worked her way to the edge of the bed to dangle her legs off the side. Her ankle, although tender, was able to hold her weight just fine. She checked herself over as best she could and hoped that she looked presentable enough in yesterday’s clothes. Once satisfied, she slowly and carefully made her way outside. 

It was early morning and the fairgrounds were currently closed to the public. There was a canteen style kitchen set up in the open square under an awning. It was amazing to see so many of the carnival troupe all gathered together for breakfast, sitting casually at the picnic tables.

Tasha scanned the faces for her sister. She lingered on a table full of beautiful women, most with their legs bare and hair still coifed from the night before. She decided these must be the peepshow ladies.

As she started to feel sullen and inferior she heard Shara’s distinct laughter. Her head snapped in the direction it was coming from. 

Shara was wedged in between Geordi and Wesley, making herself right at home. Tasha could tell that her sister was carrying a conversation that she couldn’t make out, but her new friends were hanging on her every word.

Beverly was close by as well, having an animated discussion with the Master of Ceremonies from last night’s show. 

It would seem that both the redhead and the MC noticed Tasha’s arrival. The MC looked rather disgruntled in comparison to his cheerful disposition last evening. Tasha noted that he had very little hair, a fact that was hidden when he wore his top hat. He hooked his finger at the young woman and beckoned her to come over.

Tasha walked slowly over, glancing around her to see if her sister had seen her at all. Shara met her gaze and she looked rather nervous. She also hoped to catch sight of Data, but if he was there he wasn’t sitting anywhere obvious.

When the blonde finally arrived at the small table, Beverly invited her to sit down.

“So, you are the young woman who has gotten everyone in a tizzy this morning,” said the MC, his voice stern but kind. His accent was more pronounced than the night before, but she still couldn’t place it.

“Yeah, I guess so,” she said apologetically. “I’m Tasha Yar.”

“I know,” the man stated. “You and your sister seem to think that you can take advantage of our good natures.”

“Oh, Jean-Luc,” Beverly interjected crossly, “You know that’s not true. I invited them to stay. Please forgive Monsieur Picard. He’s rather rude in the morning before his first coffee kicks in.”

“Oh, goodness,” gasped Tasha in surprise. “You’re Picard? As in ‘The Picard’ on the gate and all the flyers?”

“That’s right,” he hummed. “I don’t always make a grand announcement when I host my shows. Sometimes I like to immerse myself without anyone looking to turn my head, or speak to me about nonsense like joining our troupe.”

“Well, thank you a thousand times over to you and your people, but my sister and I are not at all looking to join your carnival.”

He gave her a profound look of suspicion. “Oh you’re not?” he quipped. “Guinan seems to think that you are and your little sister, Shara—oh yes she made sure to introduce herself to everyone—is quite enamoured with the idea.”

“That’s her mistake,” Tasha assured him. “She’s just a kid. We have no special talents and we really do not expect anything more from you.”

“I told you she was humble,” nudged Beverly.

Picard gave the woman at his side a look of annoyance. “Well, thank you for your honesty and I am sorry that such a terrible thing happened under my roof, as it were. I can have Mr. Riker drive you and Shara home after you help to clean up breakfast. Of course you are very welcome to eat in the meantime.”

“Thank you ever so much,” Tasha beamed. “And thank you again, Beverly for sharing your home and treating my ankle. It’s much better today.”

“Good, glad to hear it,” the redhead replied with a warm smile. “Now go eat something.”

Tasha gave them both one last grin and then went to get a plate and some food.

“We’re not staying are we?” Shara asked with expectation as her sister passed her table.

“It’s not an open invitation Shar,” Tasha informed her tersely. 

“It’s a shame really,” commented Geordi. Then he thought he would try to sway her by mentioning Data a little. “You know, I’ve been trying to encourage my friend to create an act of his own for the show, but he insists on helping me. I could train up Shara in no time as my new assistant.”

“And throw daggers at her head every night!?” Tasha all but screamed.

“Okay...too soon, sorry,” Geordi winced.

“Tasha don’t be such a bitch about it,” Shara chastised. “If we stayed we wouldn’t have to worry so much about where our meals are coming from and what people were around.”

“The answer is NO,” huffed her sister. “Mr. Picard already made it clear that we don’t belong here and besides you are too young to run off and join the carnival.”

“Whatever,” Shara grumbled rudely.

Tasha decided to walk away from the table before she said something that she might regret. She sauntered up to the buffet style spread and tried her best not to stare at the wolfman as he served her. She took a serving of everything and a glass of orange juice.

“I squeezed that myself, fresh this morning,” said a little voice.

Tasha smiled awkwardly as she noticed the boy helping the fierce looking wolfman. He was like a perfect little copy, right down to his hair covered face; a cute little wolf cub.

She took a sip and grinned. It was refreshing and sweet, not bitter at all. “Hmm, it’s very good,” she complimented.

“Thank you,” said the boy.

“I’m known as Worf,” said the wolfman in a charming manner. “This is my son, Alexander.”

“Tasha,” she replied. “Nice to meet you both.”

It was so surreal to be served breakfast by someone who could have walked right out of a silent horror film. Of course this real life wolfman was not a monster. 

“I’m glad to see you on your feet this morning. That was some nasty business last night.”

Tasha frowned slightly at the memory. Then she recalled that he had helped her as well. “Thanks. And thank you for your help. Not everyone would be willing to intervene.”

“Everyone looks out for everyone here, including our patrons,” Worf told her quite firmly.

“Most of the world doesn’t share your integrity,” she said with regret.

“I know. That is why we work so hard to protect our small sanctuary. Though I feel as though you understand this somehow.”

Tasha smiled shyly and took her leave, waving at Alexander. She felt a little poorly about how she continued to snipe at Geordi. She wondered to herself if maybe it wasn’t simply the threat of his knife act, but the threat he posed to taking her sister away from her in other ways.

As she walked through the tables she found a spot open. However, she paused when she overheard the magician and his assistant squabbling. 

“I’m not a prop, Q,” Vash hissed as she poked at her plate with a fork.

“You don’t need dialogue,” he said quite firmly. “You are there to distract and entertain with your big doe eyes and your long shapely legs.”

“Yeah, like a human prop, you ass,” she snapped. “I can say stuff too.”

“Oh, yeah? Like what?” Q taunted, mocking her further. “What amazing, fantastical words should you utter to the paying audience?” 

Vash exhaled sharply and mashed her food around some more. “I don’t know. I just think it’s stupid that I don’t say anything.”

“Well, come up with something witty and I might let you have your moment, but don’t start blurting things out, or I’ll find another pair of legs to replace you.”

“You are such an ass,” she grumbled. 

“You said that already,” he mumbled, clearly unimpressed.

Feeling like she didn’t want to get in the middle of their argument, Tasha headed around the way to sit near the tiger cage. As she came around the tent, same as yesterday, she discovered someone else already beat her to it. 

The strongman stood up as she approached, though he coyly avoided her gaze, choosing instead to observe the tiger.

“Oh, sorry,” Tasha said as she took a step back, her pulse racing at the site of him and his large biceps in the light of day. “I’ll find somewhere else to sit.”

“It is fine. I will go if you prefer,” Data said with his usual congenial air. “You are our guest.”

As he passed by, Tasha was compelled to make him stay. 

“Wait...please sit with me,” she requested so abruptly that she even surprised herself. “I mean, that is if you don’t mind keeping me company?”

“As you wish,” he replied softly. 

The two of them sat down on the large boulders by the cage. Only a couple of feet apart. Tasha took a few mouthfuls of scrambled eggs and grits as they sat in comfortable silence. 

She tried to covertly look at him without seeming like she was staring. It wasn’t like her to be to so drawn to a man like she was with him. After quenching her thirst with some of the tasty orange juice she tried breaking the ice.

“Thank you again for saving me last night,” Tasha said with sincerity. “I don’t know what I would have done if those two animals had gotten much further with me.”

“Nor do I,” Data murmured, mostly to himself. Then he turned his body towards her. “You are welcome. I only wish that I had come to your aid sooner.”

“Well, the fact that you came at all is appreciated,” she reassured him. 

She paused to eat a strip of bacon and Spot swiped her large pink tongue over her muzzle. Tasha smiled and chuckled. She glanced at her companion and saw that he was watching her, but quickly averted his gaze again.

“It’s ‘Data’, right? Your name?” she asked him, realizing that she couldn’t recall anyone formerly introducing him and he certainly hadn’t offered even after she gave him her name.

“Yes, that is correct,” he answered plainly.

“Is that your given name, or a stage name?”

The question hung in the crisp morning air for a moment, but he didn’t seem to want to answer. She remembered what Beverly had told her that she would have to wait for him to want to tell her things and she now wondered why that was.

“What about Spot?” Tasha asked, changing to an easier subject. “Guinan mentioned you had something to do with giving her that name.”

“That was unintentional,” he replied, looking a bit embarrassed for some reason. “When the tiger came to us she was already older and only knew very few commands. Riker used to be our animal tamer. He discovered that she could hit a spotlight on command. I overheard him saying ‘spot come’, ‘spot sit’, ‘spot here’. I did not understand that these were cues, not her name and a cue.”

Tasha laughed lightheartedly at his story. “So, naturally you started to call her Spot and soon so did everyone else?”

“Yes. Apparently her previous owners had only taught her Russian commands, but ‘spot’ worked for her anyways. Probably because she recognized the spotlight as where she ought to be.”

The young blonde continued to laugh at his innocent mistake. It was awfully sweet that no one made fun of him. Then she wanted to be sure that he didn’t think that she was mocking him.

“Sorry, I’m not laughing at you. It’s a funny story,” she explained.

“It is,” he concurred. “I did not think that you were being mean spirited.”

“Good,” she said feeling more at ease. 

“How old are you?” he queried, watching her more openly this time.

“Nineteen,” she told him without reservations. “I’ll be twenty in a few months.”

He nodded and touched his chin thoughtfully. A cloud seemed to fall over his face, blocking out the joy he had just been experiencing.

“What is it?” she prodded, knowing it was unlikely he would tell her, but taking the chance anyways.

“You are so young to be solely responsible for yourself as well as your sister,” he said in a far off manner.

“Yeah, well, it’s been just me and Shara for a long time now. We take handouts when we can, but we are by no means charity cases.”

He looked at her again, his eyes full of sadness. It was a look she knew well; not of pity like most folks, but of special understanding for her personal struggles. 

“Those two men live in your town,” he said quietly. “Do you feel safe going home today?”

Tasha was a little taken aback. She wasn’t expecting his concern. “They were probably drunk,” she said dismissively. “They probably don’t have a clue who I am, or what I really look like.”

“Oh, sure...” he said rather unconvinced.

“What else can I do? I can’t hide away forever and with the depression going on it’s hard to find work. In fact, I’m going to have to kiss some serious ass in order to keep the jobs we’re missing this morning at the bakery.”

Data listened to her plight. He looked as though he wanted to say something but was holding back. 

“Data...why were you following me around yesterday?” she asked him all of a sudden. Her words weren’t hard or accusatory like they had been the day before. She was honestly just curious. “I wasn’t exactly nice to you and you had absolutely no reason to be in that area of the fairgrounds when I was attacked.”

“But you were nice to me,” he corrected her in his soft, sympathetic cadence. “Most people are rude, or cruel if I get in their way. You and your sister clapped for me when I did my demonstration earlier in the day and then you apologized when we collided. Also, once I showed you that your sister was never in any real danger you spoke to me like a person and generously told me your name when I asked.”

Tasha was not so sure that she remembered the same conversation. She recalled being short and angry when she spoke to him. Now she could see that he truly was a gentle soul. 

She thought about what his friend had said, that Data helped him with his act instead of developing a more complete act for himself. He was timid and lacked self confidence, but for some reason he put himself out there for Geordi and wanted to ensure her safety last night. 

Either that, or he was secretly a serial killer and he had been stalking her, but those two townies beat him to the punch before he could murder her himself. However, that scenario was highly unlikely.

“Data...will you miss me when I go home?” she dared to ask him.

It was a silly question. They barely knew one another and other than the rush of danger and his kindness when he carried her last night when she couldn’t walk, they had nothing in common. But then she wondered that perhaps it didn’t matter. 

Maybe he was feeling what she was feeling every time their eyes met. Maybe his stomach flip-flopped whenever she talked to him, just like hers did when he talked to her.

He gave her one of his coy smiles and stood. “I will go and start cleaning up from breakfast. It is going to be a long day.”

Tasha felt like crying as he walked away from her. She wasn’t used to wanting anyone so badly. She never questioned her choice of a solitary life with only her sister for company. Not until yesterday.

Maybe it was because she could already sense Shara pulling away and wanting a life of her own. Whatever the reason she wanted to stop him from leaving her presence, only she couldn’t. She didn’t know how to and she had nothing more to give him.

So, she swallowed her tears and stuck out her chin. She finished what she could of her breakfast and fed the rest to Spot. Then she rejoined the bustling group and helped them clean up the makeshift canteen so that they could get ready to open their gates.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Data is not an android I still want to try and incorporate some of his usual attributes. He’s strong, emotionally simple and most people can’t relate to him. Also...Spot :) Let me know what you think. There is so much more to come.


	6. Unlawful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picard changes his mind about inviting the two sisters to stay, though Tasha is not so easily swayed. Shara has an intimate moment with Geordi.

Tasha went searching for her younger sister. Her ankle was definitely not sprained, but it was still bruised and she was ready to stop trekking around the uneven fairgrounds. She finally decided to ask someone if they knew where she was.

“Mr. Riker, have you seen Shara? I assume you’ll be wanting to take us into town soon?” she rambled.

The tall, broad shouldered man leaned heavily on his cane and looked down at her with a peculiar sort of grin. It was the first time that she realized the walking stick was not a prop at all, but something he legitimately relied upon. It surprised her after she had seen him roughy toss her assailant out on his ear. 

“Shara is with Geordi in the big tent,” he told her easily. “It was my understanding that you two were joining our troupe. He’s taken her on as his new protege.”

“What!?” she spat with obvious frustration. “No, no, no...My sister is simply being difficult. Mr. Picard wants us gone.”

“That’s not what he told me about a half an hour ago,” Riker told her with a bemused smirk. “It seems he’s changed his mind.”

“And why would he do that?”

“Not sure...maybe because his mistress bent his ear,” he said conspiratorially. “But you didn’t hear that from me.”

Tasha wasn’t sure which woman was the MC’s mistress and she really didn’t care. It was still a huge misunderstanding that she desperately needed to resolve.

“Okay...well. I never once said I wanted to join your carnival; no offence.”

“None taken,” the man chuckled.

“So why doesn’t he make me this weird and unexpected offer in person?” she questioned, feeling like this was all some bizarre farce.

“I think that he’s about to,” noted Riker.

Tasha could tell he was watching someone as they came up behind her. She turned around to see it was Beverly.

“There you are,” the acrobat said warmly. “Come on Tasha, we should have a little chat.”

The world it would seem was conspiring against her.

As Beverly directed her to one of the larger caravans Tasha took a deep, steadying breath. She decided that she would hear him out and then take her sister and go.

Inside the walls were covered in old posters and flyers. It was like walking through the documented history of the carnival. Picard was seated at an exquisitely carved desk. More like something from a wealthy manner-house than what a person would expect to see in a gypsy style caravan. 

“So, Miss Yar, why don’t you have a seat?” Picard politely suggested.

Tasha warily sat down in the red velvet chair, keeping her eyes trained on the man in charge.

“Good, well,” he began, his demeanour more inviting than earlier that morning. “It would seem that a fair few of my performers have taken a shine to your and your sister and my previous remark about your disruptive nature may have been...a little hasty on my part.”

“Look, before you say anything else,” Tasha interjected, glancing behind her at Beverly, “I know what cults are and me and Shara are not joining yours.”

Picard’s face paled by a fraction and then he laughed with amusement. “I assure you that we are not a cult,” he stated with conviction. “In fact, we have many different nationalities of several denominations and religious beliefs. I honestly don’t care what your background is and I will never try to enforce prayer, or worship of any kind on you.”

“Then what’s the deal?” she inquired skeptically.

“The deal is that the world is a hard place to live in and while I do not run an orphanage I do pride myself with providing a safe haven for those rejected by ‘normal’ society. You and your sister are being granted a trial run to see if you can find a place with us. Mind you, this is not a prison. You are free to come and go as you please, however we do ask that you travel when we travel.”

Tasha narrowed her eyes at him. “And what pray tell do we have to do to earn a place here?”

“Contribute,” Beverly told her. “Be kind, honest and compassionate. No violence, no fighting, and no stealing of other peoples property, etc.”

“That’s it?” Tasha questioned with suspicion as she searched Picard’s face.

“Yes, pretty much,” he concluded. “If you don’t perform on stage, or in the tents then we ask that you help with menial work and distribute flyers in the townships we visit.”

“Like...setup and take down and keeping the fairgrounds clean?” she summarized.

“You’ve got it. You can take as long as you’d like to decide, however we are tearing down tomorrow morning and leaving by noon.”

“And where will we sleep at night?” It was an important thing to consider.

“Beverly has offered her caravan to you and your sister until you can afford your own,” Picard informed her.

Tasha looked back at the redhead and the woman gave her a hardy nod. She then placed her palms flat on his desk and she stood up. 

“Okay...well thank you very much. We’ll let you know,” Tasha stated, still feeling off balance about the whole thing.

“Good. Now if you please, Miss Yar, I have other things I need to attend to.”

“Sure, of course.”

Tasha left the caravan with Beverly and stood numbly at the bottom of the steps. She had never been offered anything so strange and completely unexpected before. Most folk wanted proof of her worth up front; but they had already saved her ass, put them up for the night and fed them without anything asked in return.

It all had to be too good to be true.

......

It took Tasha all of five minutes to track down her sister. Geordi was going over the mechanics of his act with her in the big tent just like Riker had said. 

The blind man heard her approach and was instantly on edge. “Shara, please explain to your sister that I have nothing but good intentions,” he all but begged as he physically leaned away in his chair.

The younger of the two sisters heaved a heavy sigh of annoyance. “Tasha, back off. We can stay and I fully intend to,” Shara warned.

“Are you fucking my sister?” Tasha barked at Geordi, ignoring Shara.

“Jesus, Tash! No!” Shara cried with dismay.

“Then why her? Huh?” Tasha continued her interrogation despite her sister’s reaction. “Because she laughs at your jokes and blows you kisses?”

“You blow me kisses?” Geordi queried as he tilted his head towards Shara. “That’s so sweet.”

Shara’s cheeks flushed as she giggled girlishly at his adoration.

“She’s sixteen!” Tasha shouted.

“So what?” he scoffed. “My own mother was married, barefoot and pregnant with her second child at sixteen. Shara has the chance to carve out a life for herself. She can learn trade skills with us that she wouldn’t learn anywhere else.”

“Oh sure, magic tricks and illusions,” Tasha rebutted unkindly, words dripping with sarcasm. “What a great life that will get her.”

“Tasha, stop. You’re embarrassing yourself,” her sister pleaded.

“Look, it’s obvious you don’t want to be here and you don’t respect our way of life,” Geordi ranted, “But don’t force Shara to leave just because you can’t deal with your own problems.”

“Excuse me? You don’t know me and you barely know my sister! Come on Shara,” Tasha finished, grabbing her sister by the arm. “We’ll just have to walk back to town.”

“Wait,” Shara pressed, planting her feet firmly into the ground and stopping their progress “What’s her problem?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Tasha muttered. “We need to go. We have employers that are expecting us to do a job.”

“But Tash, here we could have a family again,” Shara whined. “Please don’t make me leave. Give it twenty-four hours. If you’re still unbearably unhappy by the time they’re leaving town tomorrow then we’ll stay behind. Promise me you’ll give them a chance?”

Tasha knitted her brows together and balled her hands into fists. She was so angry that her sister was being so defiant. It wasn’t like her. Usually Shara took her side in all things and valued her counsel.

“Fine,” she surrendered with reluctance, knowing she was beaten. “One day.”

“Good,” Geordi said with relief. “And I swear to you I am being completely respectful to your sister.”

“Yeah, and if we have sex it’ll be my choice,” Shara added with a mischievous smirk.

“Shara, why poke the bear?” Geordi scoffed, unimpressed by her remark. “There will be no sex. I promise,” he added.

“Aw,” Shara pouted.

Tasha grinned a little despite her misgivings. “Good.”

With that Tasha left the way she came, figuring that she had better find something to do with herself for the next while. Maybe she would lend a hand to Worf and his son, they looked like they could use it.

Shara sat next to Geordi and leaned in. She took a moment to remove his glasses and look into his big brown eyes, even if he couldn’t really appreciate her gesture.

“So what’s my sister’s problem?” she prodded. “You know, other than the fact that she was attacked last night in your park?” She held back from mentioning the enormous stick up her sister’s ass.

Geordi frowned at the insinuation. “Yeah, that was a mess, but at least something good came out of it,” he said sweetly. Shara kissed his cheek for being so sincere. “I think Tasha is afraid of losing you. You’re all she’s got. And...” 

He paused, unsure if it was his place to say such things, but figured enough people were thinking the same thing by now, so there was no harm.

“And we think she could be good for Data. I’m just worried that they may be too much alike. That she’s as afraid to let someone in as he is.”

“But he’s your friend,” Shara noted, not quite understanding what he meant.

“And you’re her sister,” he offered poignantly. “But who else does Tasha trust? Who else does she talk to? See, Data’s the same. Only he’s selective about what he opens up about.”

“Oh, that’s really sad,” Shara said sympathetically. “At least you and I get on easy with all sorts of people.”

“Right, because we’ve been fortunate enough to have someone watching out for us,” Geordi elaborated. “Before I came here I lived with my sister and her husband and they always made sure I was treated fairly. Both of our parents were a force to be reckoned with as well, so we were lucky.”

“We used to live with my aunt and her family, but then our mother died and about a year or so later Tasha said we had to leave,” Shara rambled. “I never really knew why. I always figured it was because it became too hard to feed us along with their own kids.”

“Why do I get the feeling that wasn’t the reason?” he questioned grimly.

“I try not to think about it,” she said, worrying her lower lip. Then she invited herself to sit in his lap. “Hey, Geordi?”

“Yeah,” Geordi replied. He was feeling quite bashful with their bodies making such exquisite contact.

“You would have sex with me, though, right?” she propositioned, crisscrossing her arms around the back of his neck; his glasses dangling from her fingers. “I mean...at some point? It’s just that I think you’re something special and you are so very good looking.”

Geordi smiled brightly, blushing some. “Well, let’s see; that depends. May I?” he asked as he brought both hands close to her face. 

Shara leaned into one hand and nodded so that he could feel her give him her permission. He then probed her facial features with delicate fingers, building a construct in his mind of what she looked like. 

She felt like it was such an intimate way for him to get to know her and was tempted to guide one of his gentle hands southward towards her chest, but decided not to in the end.

When Geordi was finally done with his exploration he frowned. “I dunno. You seem kind of ugly. I don’t think I could fall for a girl with so many deformities.”

Shara hit him hard in the shoulder. “That’s not funny!”

He laughed at her lack of humour. “Sorry. I couldn’t help it. The truth is you make me all kinds of nervous, but even if you were scarred or deformed I would probably still like you and NOT because you keep talking about sex or how attractive I am.”

“Yeah, but it helps,” she hummed softly.

“Oh sure,” he chuckled. 

Geordi traced her jawline and then cupped her face. Shara’s breath caught as he leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her softly with his beautiful full lips. It wasn’t exactly chaste, but it wasn’t dirty either. It was soft and sweet, just like him.

When they parted Geordi could sense the girl’s happiness. 

“That was some kind of wonderful,” she purred.

“It sure was. It was also illegal in many states,” he whispered. “Everyone here is understanding, but Shara...if we do this, we can’t kiss or hold hands in public. Okay?”

She nodded, making sure that he felt her head bob. He could also feel the stray tears she shed at his admission. It was so unfair that he could be locked up for loving her because the colour of his skin wasn’t the same as hers.

“Don’t worry. Tasha isn’t like that,” she reassured. “She isn’t a racist, she’s just worried you’ll break my heart.”

“I know. I can tell,” he said sadly. “I promise to do my best not to break it, okay?”

She kissed him again before resting her head on his shoulder. “I will too,” she whispered, repeating his sentiment.

Geordi wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent of sunshine and lavender shampoo. He knew it was foolish to believe this girl would stay with the company—would stay with him—but he so badly wanted to hope that she would.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tasha and Data will get their moment in the next chapter. I hope everyone who is sticking with this story is enjoying it so far. I know it’s slower paced, but there will be some more action later. Also my head canon is that Picard has had A LOT of mistresses.


	7. Kindred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha tries to busy herself with work. When the strongman seems unhappy to see her, Tasha seeks him out to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated/altered the title of this story. Sorry if this irks anyone. :)

Tasha was a pragmatic person, ready to throw herself into work; in need for a sense of control in an otherwise unfamiliar setting. So, while Shara goofed off and spent most of her time flirting with Geordi, Tasha was learning from Worf how to manage the canteen. 

She was shown how to take inventory for supplies and how they managed food preparation for such a large group of people. To most this would seem excessive. Especially since she hadn’t decided whether or not to stay on.

The wolfman was impressed by her knowledge of basic arithmetic. It was understandably difficult for him, a man who didn’t meet societal norms, to go into town and fetch supplies. Tasha would be ideal. Within mere hours, she was proving herself reliable and asertive. With the addition of her rudimentary math skills she would ensure they were never cheated out of their change.

By the afternoon, she and Worf were well underway with barbecuing the steaks for dinner. Alexander was off playing with the few other children and the two were already getting on like old friends.

Data, much like Tasha, was keen to lend a hand when needed. He stopped by the canteen to see if his assistance was required, but became befuddled to see the young blonde working diligently over the open flames.

“Oh, hey,” Tasha greeted him casually. She could see the concern on the strongman’s brow and the sudden tension in his posture. It was strange that she could already know him so well in such a short period of time. “Don’t worry, I won’t ruin the food. Worf here is an excellent teacher.”

“Though, I do like to be sure I get my meat rare,” Worf stated with pride. “Not like many of our friends.”

“Is that a wolfman persona thing, or a ‘you’ specific thing?” Tasha joshed, lightheartedly.

“I suppose it is both,” Worf told her with a toothy grin, the silky hair covering his facial features exaggerating it somewhat.

They shared a hardy laugh and when Tasha wondered why Data was not joining in their merriment she was surprised to see him walking away from the canteen.

“I think he was surprised to see you,” Worf said with a knowing air.

“I didn’t think he would care if I stayed,” she said with a sigh, disappointment lacing her words. “I asked him at breakfast and he didn’t say anything back.”

“Hmm, that is simply how he is,” Worf explained. “He is somewhat damaged. Someone close to him mistreated him for the majority of his life. We have been slowly attempting to rehabilitate him. It is a long process with many setbacks.”

“I asked Beverly before and she said it wasn’t her place to expose his secrets,” she mumbled.

“It is not mine either. I don’t feel it’s a secret to divulge to you that he has a history of misplaced trust. However, I won’t tell you who it was, or what they did. I only want to caution you to be patient and not to misunderstand his stand-off nature as snobbery.”

“Thank you,” she said in earnest. “I think I needed to know that.”

“Then you are welcome,” he said kindly. “And—if you would like—I can handle things here if you want to go after him.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

Tasha was so appreciative she felt like kissing him. Only she didn’t know if Worf liked that sort of thing and she felt awkward about asking. So she gave his arm a friendly pat and took off after the strongman.

She wandered through the fairgrounds, avoiding the patrons as much as possible. Tasha finally found herself back at the caravans. She had noticed that each door was decorated differently. There was a good chance that the one with the spectacles and barbell belonged to Geordi and Data. 

Tasha stepped up to the door and knocked. It was more than likely that Data had returned to the big tent to help Geordi get ready for the show, but there was an equally good chance that Data was avoiding his friend since her sister was following the knife thrower around like a lost puppy.

The door creaked and opened. The ghostly pale strongman stared down at her in disbelief.

“Hi, Data,” she said rather sheepishly. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

He didn’t speak but backed away and left the door ajar for her. Tasha came inside and closed it behind her. There wasn’t much light, only the sunlight streaming in the one window and it was stuffy and warm.

It was so strange to think that these two grown men shared this one small caravan with only a curtain separating their beds for privacy. Although there were some knickknacks and belongings here and there it didn’t look like many of them belonged to Data.

“You live with Geordi?” Tasha asked him, knowing it was already obvious.

He nodded twice as he sat on his bed. He watched her for a moment and then he let his eyes rest on his hands which were folded in his lap.

She could tell that he must have been working out before he came by the canteen. He wore a short sleeved shirt and it was damp from intense perspiration; more so she thought than from simply being out in the summer heat. 

She also caught his musky scent in the air when she came in. It was so much stronger now that she was closer to him. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was definitely noticeable and definitely him. She briefly wondered how much work it took to build muscles like his.

“He is a good man and a trusted friend,” Data murmured softly. “You should not be so worried about your sister.”

She wasn’t ready to believe him. The pair had known each other for less than a day and it worried her that word was already circulating about their involvement. 

“Oh? Geordi isn’t a heartbreaker?” she teased.

“He is the opposite,” Data answered quietly. “He is always the one to be heartbroken. Women tend to see the colour of his skin, his lack of social standing, or his disability rather than his good heart.”

There was something so honest and loving in his words that made her feel ashamed of herself. 

“I’m sorry...I honestly never saw those things,” she confessed. “I only saw a man who could take advantage of my silly, naive baby sister.”

He finally met her gaze. He seemed slightly relieved that she could be threatened by his friend for mundane reasons. 

“That is...refreshing to hear,” he confided. 

“It’s the truth. I want you to know that I have trouble trusting people in general, but I want to trust you. I hope that maybe if I stay on I can earn your trust in return.”

Data looked a little startled. “Stay on? You are considering joining our carnival?”

“My sister seems to have fallen in love with the idea. Heck, she seems to have fallen in love at first sight with your friend. I wish I could love someone so quickly and completely.”

“You would travel with us to ensure your sister’s happiness?” he asked, uncertain anyone would ever do such a thing for another person.

“She’s my sister,” Tasha said with conviction, determined that he believe her. “She’s all I have.”

They spent a few minutes in silence as she waited for him to respond. When he did, he altered the course of their conversation.

“Why have you sought me out, Tasha?” Data wondered with renewed curiosity. “Was it your need of reassurance where Geordi is concerned?”

“Not exactly,” she said with hesitation. “I...I was worried about you.”

The strongman furrowed his brow and quirked his head. She watched him with idle fascination as a bead of sweat trailed down a line from his temple to his clavicle.

“I do not understand,” he murmured.

Tasha gestured to the bed, a nonverbal request to take a seat beside him. Data shifted to one side of the mattress and made room. She sat down, their knees just touching and she was tempted to inch closer and create more contact.

“Data why did you walk away when you saw me with Worf? Would you prefer me to leave?”

“No,” he answered without missing a beat. “You are welcome to stay with the carnival if that is your decision.”

“Then why did you walk away?”

He looked at his hands again, nervous and shy. “I was...overwhelmed to see you. I did not know you were still here. I knew Shara was working with Geordi, but I thought perhaps you had left her here; alone.”

Tasha could see it now, that glint of mistrust. He spoke as though he knew all too well what it was like to be abandoned.

“Because that’s what people do? They abandon their family here?” Tasha wanted to see how he would react to her inquiry. She thought maybe that was what had happened to him.

Her chest tightened as he nodded. “I love my sister and won’t ever leave her,” she assured him.

He nodded again and fidgeted with his hands. “When you asked this morning if I would miss you...I did. I missed you when I thought that you had left and felt the fool when I had discovered your sister was still here.”

“Because you thought that you had misjudged me as someone you could connect with? Someone you could learn to trust?”

He shifted so that he was staring at her hands instead of his own. She slowly and carefully reached over and delicately lay one small hand over his two larger ones. After a moment he accepted her kindness and held her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

“I’ve been so guarded for so long,” she whispered, her words only for his ears. “When our eyes met yesterday, that first time during your demonstration, I just knew I wanted to know you. Is that stupid?”

“Maybe,” he breathed, finally looking deep into her azure blue eyes with more confidence. “I confess...I felt a similar pull.”

“You deserve to be loved, you know,” she said with affection, realizing the irony within herself.

“It is difficult for me to know what I deserve,” he replied with a measure of self deprecation. “But I am learning.”

It was her turn to nod. “Me too,” she said secretively.

She took a chance and leaned into him, resting her head on his broad chest, placing her arm around his back. He stiffened at first, but then—like before—softened to her touch. 

He was so magnificent and kind, quite like when he carried her to safety the day before. It was so hard for her to understand how such a towering, physically capable person could ever feel so small and insecure. She decided not to press her luck and just be satisfied with their progress so far.

Tasha didn’t believe in romantic love like her sister, but it had been ages since she made a new friend and as she breathed in his scent and felt the dampness on his back she was hopeful that maybe at least they could be that. 

......


End file.
